Sylvester Tweety Sweetie
by Bowyer38
Summary: Cabe introduces the Team to Adrian Brooks...but you can call her Tweety, (everyone does.)


"Listen up, Team. The boys in charge of promoting all-things Team Scorpion think there's a little rust that we need to shake-off...or maybe sand-down at least...that we...well, we might need to be due to have a little work done under the hood." Happy Quinn didn't like change, but she did like telling everyone else about it...especially if it meant more time for her hobbies and less time cleaning up everybody else's messes.

Cabe removed his sunglasses and reholstered his sidearm. "What the future-Mrs.Curtis is TRYING to say is that in order to free-up Paige for more tactical training and in-the-field missions, we will have a new special liaison in charge of PR and Social Media..."

"I'm sorry, what?" Sylvester raised his hand. Cabe continued, ignoring Sly's stammering.

"...To keep the successful missions at the top of the Twitter feeds, annnd...the not-so-successful missions out of the media completely. Once the new system is in place, people may actually want to "friend-us" on Facebook. And as far as the general public will know, Team Scorpion has a 100% success rate and should definitely be considered for the next lucrative mission coming down the pike."

"Since when does Cabe Gallo know about Twitter feeds and Facebook posts?" Toby was quick to question.

"Just because I might seem like a has-been to some, doesn't mean I don't pay attention. We are living in new modern times--which brings me to why we're here. Team Scorpion--meet Adrian Brooks...Adrian, this is Team..."

"Scorpion! Yaasss! I love it! Hashtag Best Day Ever! Hashtag Setting Up Shop! You can call me Tweety--everyone does!" She pointed to her ironic Tweety Bird using a mobile-device to tweet via Twitter t-shirt to imply the nickname connection. The uncouth brash young woman before them shook their hands and paused to preen and take awkward selfies with each of them. It was clear to this team of geniuses that whatever the PR Department had in mind was extremely out of their comfort zones. But just as they had gotten used to Ray Spiewack and his abundance of energy, perhaps Adrian too had something meaningful to contribute to overall team cohesiveness.

Walter hesitated. "Cabe, are you sure about this? Why is this the first I am hearing about a new role for Paige?"

"Relax, kid." Cabe pulled Walter aside to a quieter corner of the garage. "Listen, I know the last thing you want is for something to happen to your main squeeze, but it was her idea, pal...I really think she just..."

"Am I interrupting anything, Mr. IQ of 197?" Adrian motioned for Cabe and Walter to rejoin the group and discuss options for viral marketing and Scorpion branding.

Sly still looked worried. "Adrian...I don't mean to complain, but what exactly will you be doing around here? I have really gotten used to Paige's management style, and for you to..."

"First of all...call me Tweety." Sylvester was becoming visibly uncomfortable as Tweety approached him. "Second..." Tweety paused and reached for her phone to focus it's camera. "Holy Super Fun Guy, is that...the Stone of Valor? I haven't been to the Warlock's Chest in...I don't know how long!"

The other members of Team Scorpion looked at each other in stunned silence. Paige, sensing a connection between Sylvester and Tweety motioned for the gaggle of on-lookers to give them some space. They continued talking and she touched his hand. Sly, pulling away, told her that it was due to his severe germaphobia and that he was not intentionally trying to offend. She coyly returned to using her phone, but listened intently to Sylvester talking about his latest tomato harvest. In reality, despite Adrian's flawless pixie haircut and attractive feminine appeal, Sly was still a grieving widower using his fantasy life to distract his mind from the feelings of hurt concerning Megan's passing.

Toby couldn't resist commenting as Happy pushed him out of the room. "You know...if they become a couple...it's going to be insanely meta--not only is HE Sylvester and SHE Tweety--tawt-I-taw-a-putty-tat--and the whole ball of wax, or maybe yarn??--but he is Sly--like as in Sly Stallone and SHE is Adrian as in YO--ADRIAN!!?-fame...It's great!"

"Keep movin', Doc!" Happy's shoves intensified.

"And Sylvester Tweety = Sweetie!!!"

"Alright, Doc, we got it, we got it!"

"Just sayin'." Toby and Happy kissed and agreed that it was nice to see Sylvester smiling again.


End file.
